Harts gets Broken (re-published)
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: okay i don't know what happen but my story some how got deleted. i got permission on the author blopty thanks to rosy. so hope you enjoy... and pls refrain the rude comments. or else i'll never figure out how to finish this.
1. Ch 1: Cancel Wedding After Party

Summary: well this story is based on Hart of Dixie, I got a request from rose68 who got permission from the author herself blopty so hopefully you'll enjoy the story and I'll continue as much as I can J the story itself it sort of the same but I thought I change a few things. Hope you enjoy!

_I plan to switch points of view once in a while._

_Not necessarily every other chapter, but often enough so that you can get a good look into Zoe's mind, and then Wade's._

_Reviews are welcomed. Hope you like it :-)_

**_Set after the season one finale!_**

**_Don't read if you haven't watched it._**

Prologue

Before I continue to write the story I just wanted to say that this is the first fanfiction I made for Hart of Dixie which btw is my favorite show in CW along with The Carrie Diaries, The Beauty & the Beast and a few more shows before I go ramble on more things that I realize. Oh and this story is set after the season one finale!

**[Don't read if you haven't it]**

**Chapter One: After the Wedding**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a sudden pale sunlight streaming through the ratty curtains, as I felt a tan arm draped around my waist.

It just dawned to me back. The night before, the thunderstorm, the goat in the barn, the wedding or lack of anyway, the sex, the confessions and now; the choice.

I wondered-silently of course- how long if I could keep this up. I needed to decide but that would make a bad day, and with Wade's slow breathing and bare skin besides me, I couldn't bear to ruin the day just yet. Call me selfish but, looking at him now he look peaceful and yet I felt a bit closer to him then I ever had with a guy to be honest.

When I finally rolled over, inching my way out of Wade's grip, I looked up at my first glance at the clock.

"Damnit!" I yelped, as I pushed myself out of bed, as his arm flinging out around me.

Wade's eyes shot up like I'd screamed bloody murder "What?" he spat, proppoing himself up on one elbow.

I could tell he'd sat up too fast, as he was still half asleep. His eyes were cloudy and he looked really tired. We'd stayed up pretty late, but I was well rested after three hours of sleep let alone seven.

"It's ten!" I hissed, not meaning to sound quite as unpleasant as I was but I did "I'm late, I'm late. I'm late. I'm late shit!"

He grinned. I could tell a sarcastic remark was on the tip of his tongue "I hate to break it to you Doc, but maybe you're little medical school wasn't as through as you thought. Girls can't exactly call it late hours after you've had sex." He paused for a long moment. I hadn't put it together just yet, until he mumbled the last part "Plus, I'm very positive it's not you're time of the month."

"You know you're disgusting right?" I said, suddenly aware of how little I was wearing as I reminded how much of a pig Wade could be these days.

I nearly sprinted to the bathroom, hauling a shirt and a skirt on on mid stridge before pulling a comb through my hair and applying a not-so-neat-coat of mascara. Once I emerged from the bathroom Wade was still in my bead "What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes again as he casually had both his arms behind his head "I'm sleeping doc, what does it look like?"

"Uh no your not, not at all. Now you take me to work." I told him.

"Needy, needy needy." He mumbled, as he slowly getting out of bed as I stood and watched as he pulled on his clothes and shoved his feet into his shoes where he noticed I was still looking at him "Well ? what are you doing just standing there are we going to head town or what?"

I snapped out of my daze and made a beeline for the sole vehicle that was left on the plantation.

The office was bare, which completely surprise me, until Wade's voice rumbled behind me "Doc, why is there nobody here? Even Breeland is gone?"

"What day is it?" I gulped, knowing this was going to bring on a whole new round of clever insults which by the way I'm not in the mood for at the moment.

"Sunday why?" Wade spoke as I could almost hear the gears clicking in his head "Oh no, don't tell me Doc, you're actually telling me that you got me out of your nice comfy bed for nothing? I mean for this?" He threw his hands up "Really? Doc I mean come now."

"Oops." I forced a smile.

"I might as well head back to the Rammer Jammer." Wade said as he rolled his eyes, spinning around to head back outside "You comin' or what doc?"

"Wait, do you have to work?" I asked, realizing what I wasn't the only with commitments.

"Nah, I was just planning on having a hangover from the wedding? I took the day off." Wade said.

"Charming." I told him as we made our way back to the car "You know what, maybe I'll just walk… I mean I don't really have to go with you do I?"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say from the look on Wade's face as he whipped his head around was nothing but pain. Like, I had punched him in the gut. Or even worse, considering my punch wouldn't do much to his muscles. Which were entirely exposed last night. On my bed, the floor, and well… "get it together Zoe." I thought to myself.

"Yeah… alright." He nodded, as his face was wiping clean of all emotions "You sure?"

I just nodded as I watched as he got back into the car. Again, I was being selfish, which seemed common these days but I wasn't ready to hit the town and head what everyone was saying about the wedding that didn't happen.

So I sat down as soon as Wade's bumper was out of sight, I dropped. The steps were a bit cold, still midly damp even when the sun beating down and drying up the town.

I let my mind and my eyes wander. As my eyes flicked from plants, to tar, to children in the distance, I couldn't' focus on the present. Only the past. Specially last night to be exact. I would say I wouldn't be attracted to Wade but, that would be a lie. After all from the past months has been intense especially when it comes with Lemon.

It had felt so right, on both parts-with Wade and George too. But both felt wrong in a sense. Maybe it was the terrible timing. Maybe it was the fact that I felt like a total tramp as soon as George left. I mean I allowed him to kiss me. After I'd slept with his friend! What kind of person does that? And not only that but, then I didn't tell Wade where I had let him stay over as his arms wrapped around me like we were some sort of… couple and it gave me butterflies just thinking about it. I don't think I ever felt this way … towards any guy before… and that scared me to hell.

No, no, you know what? I didn't exactly kiss George back. Not really I just stood there as he kissed me so that counts for something right?

Ugh?! Not if Lemon hates me two days ago. She would really hated me now. But there was nothing I could have done that right? I couldn't have made George's decision for him. I mean not directly I wasn't exactly the direct problem. Lemon was. Hell, Lavon had more to do with their breaking up than I did. I just need to keep that in mind although… while I'm thinking about it… it felt wrong to take the blame for Lavon I mean even if I didn't come here… it still wouldn't be my fault but why does it feel that way… because I was attracted to him because he was from New York or the fact that… we had a lot in common as friends.. as much people like to assume I'm not really a bad person.

I snapped out of it in time just when two feet to plant themselves fiercly in my path. Uh-oh. I allowed my eyes to drift up, Brick's face filled my vision.

I opened my mouth to speak but he just shook his head.

"I gotta get by." Dr. Breeman spoke quietly I might add.

I moved out of his way, allowing him to take the stairs two at a time up to the practice. I waited silently for him to return, expecting the worst. But when he finally did reappear. He plopped down besides me holding a stack of paperwork "You know Zoe," he began, "It's not your fault."

I looked at him in disbelief. Here's the guy that has been giving me a hard time while I was on town and why isn't he screaming at me? Telling me I'm a home-wreaker, whore and that I need to get back to New York immediantly?

"Wha-" I told him as he cut me off to continue where he spoke which I couldn't get the word out "It's Lemon and George's business" he stated "Even if you weren't here, she still would have made a mistake, and he would have found someone else to return that mistake to begin with."

Wow, Brick, thanks. I feel so special. I felt like snapping at him but I kept it to myself as he went on.

"Although I may say this is probably one of those times where people would blame you which I should tell you know that everyone's going to blame you at first at least." His voice was somber, where his facial expressions matching it "Don't let it run you out of town. You're the best doctor I know, as much as I hate to admit, George was right." He smiled at me but just slightly which left me confuse "You're pretty useful to have and worth keeping around." His face fell then, turning serious which the smile went missing "But while you're used to be exiled." He patted my shoulder "It's going to be extreamly more tense this time Zoe."

I waited until he'd stood up before I spoke "So why are you being so nice to me." I asked as I stated before I paused a minute because I didn't want to be rude but I was curious "I mean you're the father of the bride left at the alter, you have no reason to be nice to me."

He let out a deep breath "Because, Dr. Hart I've spent to much hating you, where there's no need to revert back to the old ways now that we're finally come to be as friends."

I allowed myself to smile, but only briefly "Friends." I repeated." Thank you Brick, that means a lot coming from you."

He nodded and said"I'll see you around." As he turned to leave, but hesitated. "And don't tell Lemon this, you hear?"

"I don't think you have anything worried about." I told him.

He nodded, as his face still solemn as he turned and walked away, papers in one hand, his cell phone in the other. I heard it ring as he made his way down the sidewalk and my heart dropped at his words "Lemon Meringue, I'm on my way home." I heard him say "Yes, yes, I'll pick some upo. Put your sister on the phone."

He never looked back, not that I expect him to anyway. As I gathered my stuff I went back home to take everything in and take a nap for the rest of the day as least for the time being anyway.

**[End of Chapter One]**

_Read and Review? Like it love it? What do you think? Hopefully you'll enjoy this story like I said it's my first fanfiction Hart of Dixie so please be gentle. I'm a huge fan of Wade and Zoe to begin with so…. I'm cheering for them when season 3 or was it season 4 to come back! I can't remember . but either way I'm Zade (Zoe&Wade=Zade) I don't know if that's their nickname as a couple but we'll see what happens._


	2. Ch 2: News

**Chapter Two**

**~Zoe's P.O.V~**

I sat on the porch for awhile after Brick left, still unable to face the drama. It took me another hour before I walked myself home and locked the door to my dinky little house.

The first and possibly only thing that I noticed when I walked inside was Wade's phone sitting on the table beside my bed. I flopped down, taking it in my hands and running my finger along the edges. Why? I don't know, it was just the only comfort I had. The only part of Wade left there with me.

Which probably should have told me something, but the vibrating cut my thoughts. More importantly, the name appearing on the screen. George Tucker.

I froze, instantly unsure of what to do. I almost chucked the device across the room but decided that would rouse more issues in my life – which I didn't need.

So instead, I gather every bit of courage I had and hit ignore since I didn't feel the need to talk to anybody at the moment considering the whole cancel wedding. I just laid down on my bed and started to drift myself to sleep once more.

**~ the Rammer Jammer~**

**Wade's P.O.V.**

I was heading to the Rammer Jammer, thinking to myself. I mean what do I expect Doc to have feelings for me as much as I have to admit… Doc and I have something going on between us and if she wants to be with Golden Boy who am I to stop her… I mean it's not like I'm her boyfriend or anything… right? Then why do I feel like I'm her boyfriend… this is so frustrating no matter how many times I tell myself… I can't get Doc out of my mind. I mean I have sex before with a lot of women… and I mean A LOT but when it comes with Doc, I felt happy doing this naturally with her only. Why does it feel that way I have no idea…

I went inside the Rammer Jammer to get myself a drink, when Golden Boy came in… I snorted as I casually get myself a beer.

"Hey Wade." George stated as he sat down with a gruff look on his face which arched my eyebrow at him.

"Tucker." I nodded at him, leaving me to drink my beer in peace.

"I guess you heard the news." George stated leaving me arched his eyebrow "You're kidding me right" look, leaving him to sigh.

"Don't give me that look Wade. I did the right thing… despite everything that happened" George stated which left me to chuckle "Which is what? Hurting Lemon in the process and if you think for one second that Doc is going to be swept off her feet with you then you got another thing coming."

"Hey! I never meant to hurt her, but she broke my heart first, by having an affair with Lavon!" George exclaimed a bit loud that some of the folk in Bluebell turned around to face us leaving me to roll my eyes on the noisy neighbors.

"So what you're just getting back at Lemon for what she did which I gotta tell you that's real low even for you." I told him

He looked at me for a moment and said" You never cared about Zoe before you two always argue about everything?!"

"You're right about that we may argue but..." As I paused for a couple of seconds knowing where this is going "… oh no no no no! I'm not getting myself in trouble over this."

I kept my back to him but I couldn't definitely tell he wasn't feelin too hot right then. However I figured I'd done right by not outing the Doc, she would have been pissed if I'd told him she slept with me the night he cancelled his weddin' and as much as I wanted the girl, I didn't want to truly hurt George. That was Zoe's job; she had to tell him the truth eventually, why not sooner rather than later?

Plus, at least I could claim ignorance, because I truly wasn't aware that she talked to George to begin with…. Unless… he was the one that was at the door that night... or morning anyway…

I knew I was being a bit childish but I didn't really care, because I'd won this round as I was heading back to my place...

**~Zoe's P.O.V~**

I got up from my nap stretching myself as I remembered I just got home for a few hours ago… so I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, leaving myself to bring Wade's cell phone since… I need to give it back to him.

While I was heading to Lavon's place, I noticed that Wade was coming towards me leaving me a bit confuse.

"Hey…" I stated leaving him to say "Hey Doc…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing he's a bit tense.

"Nothing. Do you think I uh could have my cell phone back , I uh.. sort of left it back at your place." Wade explained as he looked away; usually I would comment about anything but, for some reason… it made me feel weird…as I pocket my bag I grabbed his hand and there I put his cell phone on his palm.

"I know… I was about to give it to you… but, I guess you beat me to it.." I told him as I looked away.

He looked at me for a long moment and said "Thanks…"

"No problem." I stated then I looked at him "Are you still mad at me."

He chuckled as he ran his fingers thru his hair, and said" I'll get over it besides… it wasn't that big of a deal…" which left my heart broke in pieces leaving me a bit nauseated a bit.. which he noticed.

"You alright Doc?" Wade asked.

I faked a smile and said" Yeah… I'll be okay… I didn't get a chance to eat but, I guess I'll just … skip a meal…" I stated but, he grabbed my arm and said" You shouldn't skip a meal doc you could get a sick." As I looked dumbfounded at him.

"What?" Wade asked.

I just shook my head and said in a quiet tone "Okay…" as we both walked to Lavon's question to get something to eat.

**~2 days later in the afternoon~**

I was at work, looking at papers from my late-father research on the patients who I never met and considering my own dad hasn't called me back... it made me feel a bit sick for some reason… until I snapped out of it from my cell phone ringing… more importantly, the name appearing on the screen was George Tucker… I took another breath not knowing how much I was holding it.. .and knew I couldn't avoid him so.. I managed small bits of courage I had... And hit talk..

"Hello."

"Hey Zoe, it's me George." He sounded a bit nervous which I wasn't sure what but, for reason it made me … feel small at the moment.

"Yeah I figured that since you're name appeared in the screen." I told him as I tried to stay calm as possible.

"Oh right… "George stated, leaving me froze when he said next "So listen, are you free tonight, I'd like to talk to you." He said, before adding "In person I mean…"

Nervously, I shifted the phone to my left ear "Um, don't you think that's a bad idea… I mean people are probably aren't too pleased with the whole wedding mishap. I mean shouldn't you wait awhile before asking another girl out..."

"Oh, no I understand that I just meant, somewhere private maybe you're place?" he asked as he added "Or mine?"

I gulped; it's been two days since the wedding I would assume he was upset I mean seriously… I don't need this much stress and why do I feel like I'm about to throw up.

I gulped again and said" Yeah, okay…. Sure... How's mine sound?"

"Cool, is seven alright?" he asked. Seven? I felt a bit panicked but I had to keep myself calm or else he'll notice something.

"Yeah, seven is fine." I said before we exchange good byes and the line went dead.

What was I thinking? Seven was not alright! In fact what if Wade might be home or worse- Lavon, the king of judgment even though he claims that he's not which I know he is…but he's my best friend so I guess in a way he's looking out for me.

I was in for a rough night, to say the least.

I sat on the stoop, my heart racing to the point where I was moderately concerned for my own health. Until Wade parked his car beside my house, rather than his. Then I was certain I was going to have a heart attack and probably die.

"Whatcha doin' out here, Doc?" he asked, making his way over to me.

Images of the night 2 nights ago flashed thru my head "Uh, George wanted to meet up with me tonight… so I'm just waiting for him."

His face fell, but I wasn't going to lie to him anymore than necessary

"Oh, well, ah I should head back. I'll see you later Zoe." Wade said which left me froze for a moment? Zoe? I was supposed to be Doc, or anything other than my actually name, which made me snap out of it when George finally got to my place, didn't seem a bit confuse but, knew something was up with me.

"Uh, come on in." I mumbled towards George as he nodded at Wade, when we went inside to the living room… I didn't want anyone in my room at the moment so we just stayed at the living room for the type being.

I knew George could tell there was something different. It wouldn't' have been obvious if I should keep calm but my heart was beating so fast that I couldn't think. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. Obviously it had showed on my face which I urgently needed to work on without people there.

"So," George began, moving closer to me. his hand brushed my forearm, then traveled up my shoulder, sending chills down my spine leaving me feeling smaller then usual. Because I didn't know what I was feeling right now.. it was making me feel weird being with George.. I mean I liked him anyone can see that then why do I feel like… it was wrong to be with him …

"How was your day?" George asked.

"Um…" I mumbled as I scooted 1 ft away from him "Fine, it was slow, yours?"

"Surprisingly…" he searched for the words "Uneventful, and stressful to say the least.

"Really?" that was definitely surprising "I expected the complete opposite, you know 2 days after you call off the wedding of the year."

I didn't mean to bring it up but it just happened. Honestly I didn't expect him to cancel it because of me… I never wanted that… not at all… I mean I finally managed to finally accept it and then out of nowhere he cancels it and then kissed me like I would actually be with him… when he told me that he was going to marry Lemon my heart broke… I mean how do you tell the guy that you want to be with him but at the same time… it felt like… I'm going to be his replacement towards Lemon and I knew…Deep down; I always wondered if he'd regretted his decision.

His face fell for a moment, seemingly unsure about how to take my words. "I expected the worst." He said, finally as he sighed finally. "I mean I've actually hardly heard anything. I mean, besides the fact the occasional sneers or whispers. But there are clearly sides now. And the Bells and Lemon's friends weren't exactly a part of my everyday life anyway. Most of the town folk doesn't seem to mind, hell their even chipper today.

So the Tucker-Breeland wedding fallout wasn't that big deal? I don't see it like that it's hard to believe people were that chipper I hardly doubt that Lemon is chipper and she's going to take it towards me because she knew I had feelings for him and going to hunt me down… even if it wasn't my fault… would it be like that if I haven't come back who knows.

"Oh, well then. What exactly was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I changed the subject, hoping he'd get on with it and leave so I can explain to Wade or something… I don't want things to be like this. The way he said "Zoe" it was weird. He always called me "Doc" and as much as I had to admit which I wouldn't say it out loud. It made me feel special because I am a doctor surgeon and that won't change.

He dropped his hands to my waist, and gradually pulled me closer until I could smell the faint cologne, and the aroma of his soap. I made a mental note of the extreme contrast between George's clean smell, vs. Wade's earthy scent.

I didn't pull back. I knew I should. In fact, I was certain I should just spit it out. Lay it all out for him to decipher. Decide if I'm still worth his time after what happened. But I refrained. Now was not the time.

"What I wanted to ask, was, would you, Zoe Hart, allow me to take you out?" He was smiling, that beautiful, perfect smile. But, I caught myself mid-swoon.

"You can't be serious" I stated with a whisper leaving him to be confuse "Like a real date… in public…"

"In Mobile" he stated and says "Nobody has to know… or see… we've managed it before."

He was right, we had but there's a difference on that night. He was with Lemon then. He wasn't the talk of the talk of the town. Even if he claimed he wasn't I still refused to believe that there was no conversation about the wedding?

But of course, his smile would win over to that point as I nodded knowing full well what he was talking about... as I looked at him for a moment and stood quiet.

"Zoe?" George stated as he waved his hand in front of my face leaving me to blink a bit and said" Are you alright you look a bit pale?"

I faked a smile towards him and said" Yeah… I'm fine I'm just a bit tired… do you think we can rain check, I haven't been sleeping that well."

George looked at me for a long moment and said" Of course we can... just let me know when okay? I should get back. I'll see you later." As he gave me a kiss on my forehead leaving me to close my eyes for a moment and then he left.

As I watched him leave, I let out the breath I been holding. Why did I do that.. I mean sure I liked him because he was from New York but, it felt wrong. He's in denial of the wedding that's what I think but, I wouldn't push it that far?

***End of Chapter Two***

_Read and Review? Like it love it? What do you think? Hopefully you'll enjoy this story. =]_


	3. Ch 3: Facing the Truth

**Chapter Three: Facing the Truth**

**_~Zoe's P.O.V~_**

Wade's house was dark by the time George left, but that didn't stop me from visiting. I snatched a flashlight and walked over to his porch, carefully looking for Burt Reynolds on my way. When I reached the entryway, I very loudly and obnoxiously pounded on the front door like I had that first night in Bluebell.

I was on a mission. I was going to be strong, and tell Wade the truth. Then, I'd tell George, which I didn't think would be nearly as difficult. I knew that didn't make sense, as I'd slept with Wade, and only kissed George, but still. I felt Wade would have a stronger reaction.

He didn't answer, but I decided there was no way he was asleep. It wasn't even 9:00. He was awake and ignoring me.

I pushed open the door and let myself in. He would have locked it, I assumed, if he was indeed asleep.

The house was quiet and pitch black, no guitar sounds, no radio, not even a nightlight to light your path. Faintly, I could hear the low voices on the television coming from his room. I ditched my slippers at the door, not wanting to be even ruder than I already had been, and made my way through the house and to his bedroom, bumping into a handful of things on my way.

"What are you doing here, Doc?" He asked, lifting his head off of the pillow as I appeared in the doorway.

He was sprawled out, shirtless, on his bed. The lights off, the glow of the TV the only thing illuminating the place. Apparently, it was bright enough for him to see that it was me and not some crazy stalker or whore looking for a booty call.

I shuddered at the thought. "I want to talk to you." I sighed, closing the distance between us and sitting at the end of his bed.

"I thought you and Golden Boy were goin' on makin' new little lawyers and doctors over there."

Don't hold back, Wade. I thought. I wanted to be mad at the comment, but I couldn't seem to. More than anything, it hurt. It didn't make me angry, it made me sad.

"Not quite." I mumbled. Now or never, Zoe. Just get on with it. "He um.. asked me on a date.. and I told him if I can have rain check because I wasn't feel very well…." I looked away as I said this.

"Cute, so let me get this straight you basically told Golden boy that you rain check on that date of yours and yet you're here in my place for what?" Wade spat, twisting his neck around to see the TV behind me.

I sat in silence, not sure what to say or whether or not I should elaborate. I decided not to a moment later, so I stood up, ready to go home because I wasn't really in the mood to fight with him.

Wade's voice stopped me "Zoe," he said, as his tone was tired.

I turned to face him, the TV casting shadows on his face "Wade." I mimicked his tone.

"You still want him don't ya?" He propped himself up on his own bed, like he had on mine just that morning "Even though you rain check with Golden Boy you still want him" he spoke up after a long 10 minutes of silence between us.

"I don't know what I want right now." I admitted. It felt good to get it off my chest, but I still felt nauseated for some reason but the feeling quickly disappeared when I watched Wade's expression.

"What was it?" I asked.

"What was what Doc?" he leaned over and pulled the string on his lamp light flooding the room.

I could see every muscle in his chest all over again, and I came to the conclusion that it was much easier talking to him without that distraction. I felt like a third year old around Wade. I was no better around him than Rose around Fredric Dean.

"A week and three days ago? What was it?" I asked again.

He sat up, appearing to think it through but the confuse look on his face told me otherwise which left me in confusion at the moment as he continued to talk "I don't get what you're askin' me Doc?"

I turned my body to face him entirely. I had to come right out and say it. It was bound to be more painful for me than anything so I just casually said this then blurted something that I didn't want to do. The words just came jumbled and almost slurred. "Did it mean anything to you?" I asked quickly "I mean when we… well you know… and I just want to know the truth if I mean anything to you? Am I like another conquest or something?" where my voice was hoarse from crying.

I couldn't properly encode his expression but if I were to guess it would been shock. Not what I have expected to be honest.

"You come over here to tell you that you've set yourself a rain check with Tucker, who I'm pretty sure you're going to end up being in a date with him and now you're asking me if you mean anything to me." it was like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

I stood there, watching while he tossed his feet over the side of the bed and took three strides, closing the distance between almost to close entirely "I've watched you pine over Golden Boy for months, 'n now you're concerned about how I feel about you? Why Doc? Tell me?" he snapped "Because it sure as hell ain't because you care, or is it? I'd love to hear it Zoe because from what I told you from the barn there was something between us… and even if you can't admit that so why can't you answer those questions huh?" He was pissed. I'd hit a nerve. "So why do you seem to care about how I feel all a sudden hmm?"

"B-because, I-"I began, but I faded into a stutter. I sounded like a three year old but, Wade's proximity and the given situation were making things worst. My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to say. No, I knew what to say I just didn't what to admit or say it. "I… I-"

"If you can't even say it, then neither can I?" he was practically hissing in my ear at that point.

He knew exactly what I wanted him to say but apparently it went both ways and to be frank. I didn't had the courage to say it right then so, instead I swallowed hard and held back the rare and hot tears I been brewing.

I got up and turned, reading to make a freak for it as they started to fall. I wasn't entirely sure why I was crying. Maybe it was the guilt for both George and Wade or the feelings I held bottled up. Unwilling to admit to them or maybe it was the fact that all I needed for him to say it, to give me a damn reason to cancel that rain check with George and live happily ever after with a bartender. But he didn't, he absolutely refused to say anything so I just let the tears fall. One by one, they dripped down my cheeks as I bolted.

I had barely reached the doorway to his bedroom when I felt his hand hook my elbow, pulling me closer to him. He didn't talk; he just wrapped his around me, cradling me to his chest. No matter how badly I thought I wanted to shake him off and run home and pretended that I'd never cried in front of him, I couldn't. He had me locked in his grasp as I pressed my face to his bare skin trying to slow my strained breathing.

I felt his press lips to my hair "I didn't mean to…" he whispered but even he didn't know what to say at this point. He probably wasn't even certain why I'd broken down in front of him if he'd know what was going on thru my twisted brain, then it would have made sense but I figured to an onlooker or even someone that knew me as well as Wade couldn't have possibly figured it out.

He let me cry for a few minutes until my breaths and heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. I inched myself away from him, refusing to look him in the eye at first until his hands moved from my back to my face, pulling my chin up to him.

I knew my eyes were puffy and red, and I had tears stains on my skin but I could tell he didn't seem to care at the moment as I avoided his gaze even when he pulled my face up to his, being careful not to upset me further, his touch was gentle and cautious.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling away from him. I wasn't going to allow myself to kiss him no matter how badly I wanted too. I couldn't just rain check with George and then half hour I would kiss Wade. No it wasn't like me and I been damned if I started doing things differently. My methods worked until now; I didn't get hurt, I didn't hurt anyone else- relationship wise- and I didn't want to start now. Even though I was almost positive I'd hurt Wade one way or another today and I didn't had to heart to do that. Even if I didn't mean too.

He dropped his hands as I pulled away and contributed to the space between us, totally a good 2 ft "I just-" he let out a long sigh "I don't get it Zoe."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry." I repeated before turning away "I'm so sorry Wade."

I felt the tears again, stinging the back of my eyes as I fought to hold them in. I moved away again but this time there was no calloused hand hooking my elbow to stop me this time. He let me go. I made my way back thru his house, grabbing my flashlight and slippers by the door before jogging barefoot across the grass between our abodes and stepping back into my dimly lit home. I dropped my things immediately inside and slammed the door shut, twisting the lock violently before trudging across the floor and dropping down into my bed. I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders and allowed my mind to fill with regret and my eyes to fill with tears. Regret for crying in front of Wade, or for crying now. Regret for the reasons behind the tears. Regret for not telling him how I felt when I had the chance. Regret for agreeing to a date with George Tucker, when I knew damn well that it was going to make trouble for myself, for George, for Wade, and definitely for Lemon.

**_~Wade P.O.V~_**

I had no idea what happened as I watched Zoe book it across the land between her house and mine. I had no idea why she started cryin', aside from the fact that I'd been a royal ass hole whether I meant it that way or not. Apparently the girl was a tad more sensitive than I'd thought.

But now she was upset, and I was insulted. I'd bent my head, my lips inches from hers and she'd denied me. Denied me! Her little games were startin' to piss me off. She wanted Tucker one minute then the next she was crawlin' over to me. Sure, it'd only been a day since she'd been bouncin' back and forth, but even that was too much.

She needed to make up her mind. Pick, me or him. Golden Boy lawyer or bartender. Not much of a competition there, huh?

I pride myself away from the window, and headed back to bed, determined that tomorrow would be a better day.

But I never got to sleep. I tossed and turned all night, replaying the scenario in my head dozens of times until finally I just got up, got dressed and headed to work nearly two hours early, not something I did often.

I unlocked the doors to the Rammer Jammer and headed for the bar. I started to brew myself some coffee; God knows I'd need it. As soon as the coffee was done, I poured a mug and gulped. I could have turned the TV on, or at least the radio, but I didn't. I just sat, drinking the scorching coffee and over thinkin' everything I could have done differently.

An hour passed, I'd downed two and a half cups of coffee and I decided it was late enough to open up the restaurant.

It was a busy day, and I expected the Doc to turn up with a scowl sayin' she needed coffee now, a drink later. But she didn't. Breakfast; no Zoe. Lunch; no Zoe. Dinner; no Zoe.

When 5:00 hit, I was more than ready to go home. I'd talked to no one interesting. Mainly, my conversations for the day revolved around takin' orders, or talkin' to Shelley about food. Which were mostly one sided conversations. Customers tell me what they want, I serve it, or Shelley blabbers about boring stuff, I ignored it.

But at the 6:00 the bell on the door chimed and in walked Mr. Tucker himself. Not who I wanted to see at this point.

Of course he was obvious to that, as he walked himself right on over towards me and dropped down onto a bar stool.

"Wade." He nodded; picking up a menu like he didn't already know exactly was on it.

"George." I forced myself to pretend that I didn't want to clock him.

He stopped readin' and picked his head up, checkin' around to see how many people were in the place. Clearly, he was concerned about the aftermath of the wedding and how it effect the townsfolk.

I admit, that was a weak point of mine but I couldn't help it. "I heard that Doc gave you a rain check after asking her out?"

His head shot up, his face twisted. I couldn't help but appreciate the fact that right then he wasn't very nice to look at.

"What?" he cleared his throat "Wait a second, she told you."

I put down the rag in my hands and braced myself against the counter "Uh, yea." I paused "Was she not suppose too?"

"Um, no. I mean I can understand that she wasn't feel so well but, I don't understand why she would tell you of all people." He asked, then quickly added a "No offense but you two just fight constantly even on little things."

I know I shouldn't have been but seeing Doc's track record but I was a bit surprised. I mean I would have thought Doc would instantly agree to go with him but she told him if they can rain check? So what does that mean? George Tucker had no idea what was goin' on with his little girlfriend and I? However, I guess I didn't really know what was goin' on between us at this point either. Well, if anything at all was as much as Zoe talked, she had a hell of a time findin' the right words.

I allowed myself to enjoy the moment a little longer, makin' him sweat before I said anything else.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you?" I asked, my astonishment playing into my face.

He looked shocked "Tell me what exactly?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." I shook my head, picking the rag again and turning to get to work on some more glasses "I'm not gettin' myself in trouble especially when you should watch out you may never know who could be lurking around these parts don't you think?"

I kept my back to him, but I couldn't definitely tell he wasn't fellin' too hot right now. However, I figured I'd done right by not outing the Doc? She would been pissed if I'd told him she slept with me the night he cancelled his weddin and as much as I wanted the girl, I didn't want to truly hurt George. That was Zoe's job. She had to tell him the truth eventually why not sooner than rather than later? I mean it's not like they were going on a date right now… I mean she did gave him a rain check?

Plus, at least I can claim ignorance, because I truly wasn't aware that she was suppose to keep her little date or even rain check a secret.

I knew I was being a bit childish, but at this point I didn't really care because I had won this round.

***End of Chapter Three***

**Read and Review? Let me know what you think? I'm on the roll today I'm probably might update two chapters today and maybe who knows I'll have lots of reviews after I finished the two chapters ^_^ who knows? **


	4. Ch 4: Lemon vs Zoe confrontation

**Chapter Four: Lemon vs. Zoe confrontation**

**_~Zoe's P.O.V~_**

It was dinner time, and I was starving. I'd never realized how much I depended on the Rammer Jammer for food and daily at that. It couldn't be healthy.

I hadn't eaten all day. I'd poured myself a cup of coffee this morning desperately hoping I could get away with it without blowing a fuse.

My cup got about half way through before it shut down and that was with the rest of the power in the house off. Luckily for me, I didn't hear a "Damn it Zoe!" from next door, so I figured the coast was clear for now.

Now, it was past 6:30, and the only thing I'd had was that half cup of coffee that wasn't so spectacular, and three pieces of candy that I stole out of the jar of Addie's desk. The worst part? I was so hungry I didn't even sneak it. I had snagged the candy right in front of her.

Addie had given that motherly stern look, "Zoe Hart" she stated "Go get yourself somethin' to eat you can't avoid them forever even if it you haven't came this part of town it wouldn't be your fault. Everybody half of this town knew George and Lemon weren't going to last… even if they did look cute together it wouldn't be your fault either way sweetie."

But of course I'd ignored her and retreated to my patient-free office. Everyone had headed on over to Brick for the day, I assumed because they wanted to hear about Lemon's reaction, and avoid me- the home wreaker. I couldn't blame them. I was feeling pretty shitty about it myself, until Addie declared that it was all Lemon's fault and informed me that now everyone was talking about the mayor.

I couldn't help but feel relieved. Sure, I didn't want Lavon to take all the heat when I deserved it too but it was nice that nobody talked about me at this point. Even if it was because nobody had cared.

I packed my things up, shoving my arms thru the sleeves of my sweater and speed out the door. My day was done. I could finally go home, lock the door and pretend I didn't exist.

However as soon as my heels hit the gravel in front of the house I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was.

George sat with his head dropped, hands folded, on the rickety old steps in front of the door.

I stretched my fingers and took a deep breath before continuing towards him. What did I do now? I hardly walked around this past two weeks and I'm already in trouble and usually I would think I would be confronted thru Lemon and yet no word from her either… which it could be worse than that.

He lifted his head and smiled at me. He looked calm, but I couldn't tell otherwise by the way he clenched his fists together.

He pushed up on his knees and stood "So I talked to Wade."

There it was. I was in deep trouble. I pushed past him and into my house leaving the door ajar so he could follow me "Oh yeah? When was this?" I asked, stated as I dropped my things onto the end of my bed, my shoes still on and clicking against the floorboards.

"Today, about an hour ago?" He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"And?" I was instantly insecure.

"And he seems to think that there's something you should tell me?"

I sat down at the edge of my bed, pulling off my shoes and dropping them beside me "As in?"

"Like why you told him that you rain check with me from our date when we agreed to keep it a secret you know after you tell me what's your answer to that question?" he sighed "You were the one that gave me a rain check to the whole thing and looked a bit pale and wanted nobody wanted to know, so why tell Wade Kinsella of all people? I mean from what I can tell you two don't get along and argue about everything."

Which I had to agree we do argue about almost everything but that doesn't mean we don't talk? I mean he's probably the first person besides Lavon in this place that I can be myself instead of putting up a front? So why it can't be the same with George I still can't explain it either.

I felt my stomach twist with a bit of nausea again as George sneered Wade's name "Um." I didn't know where to begin. Uh oh that feeling of nausea came back again... what is going on with me?

I waited for George to cut me off like Wade was famous for doing so but, surprisly he didn't. he just sat there, patiently and silently, awaiting for my answer.

"Because..." I managed.

"Because what?" He countered.

I felt my words rising in my throat. I knew I was going to end up blowing it but I believed that it would take more than a few days to do so. As usual, I just needed to come out with it. Spill. Confess. Now?

"I slept with him." I mumbled, dropping my head. There, it was all out. The truth…

I awaited some screaming, or at least a hostile tone but it never came. I looked up at him as he was sitting now across the room.

When his eyes met mine he finally spoke "You slept with him."

It wasn't a question but I felt like I should respond anyway "Yes, yes I did." I nodded.

"When was this?" as he said this I could of sworn I heard jealously but, I didn't think that far.

"Before you showed up at my doorstep, a few nights ago." I whispered stated as I looked up at him then got up out of my bed "I thought you were, you know getting married. Unattainable; gone you even told me you were going marry her no matter what? And then out of nowhere you showed up at my doorstep telling me that you cancelled the wedding; then you kissed me and I feel like I'm being replaced; I mean how do I know you aren't going to break it again like you did before days of the cancelled wedding."

Now I wanted to slap myself. Those words I kept it inside of me were only partially true. I haven't had just slept with Wade because I was upset with George was getting married. I'd slept with Wade because I'd wanted too. He was right, there was something there. Something that we had to explore. Something we had to figure out no matter what eh consequences, and that was probably the only thing I'd done recently that I didn't regret; that and what I told George the truth.

"I'm gonna just…" He trailed off, standing up again and heading for the door.

I stood up "George, wait."

He stopped walking and turned around. I didn't get any closer, I didn't dare do that… "So that's it?" I asked, not sure what I wanted his answer to be. A yes would decide everything for me; making my life so easier. But, a no wouldn't hurt. A no would mean that whatever George and I had, like whatever Wade and I had, could have a chance. A trial run at the very least.

"That seems like more of a decision for you to make not mine." He paused as his eyes locking with mine "I love you, Zoe Hart and I had no intention on hurting you ever. I'm sorry if I did broke you're heart but, I promise you that I wouldn't do that again ever and I'm going to make you trust me like you did before but can you say the same? Can you really love me like I do with you? Even after when I broke your heart?"

I opened my mouth to answer, even though I wasn't sure what I would say. He didn't give me a chance anyway which I was silently thankful for, he turned and just left. Just like that.

"George loves me" I thought to myself. But even after all this time I should be jumping for joy, running after him telling him I love him back; anything other than standing in the middle of my bedroom thinking about someone else. Somehow it didn't feel right and that's when I felt I was about to throw up so I ran to the bathroom not knowing that I was pregnant.

Confrontation aren't my strong suit, which is why for the next few days I avoided both George and Wade, desperately trying to sort my feelings without adding to the multitude of rumors circling around the town.

By now, most people were sure George haven't had gotten cold feet. If that was the case, he'd be seen around town with Lemon, or at least would have explained himself.

But even though nobody knew that he'd shown up at my door the night of the wedding (not even Wade… still, I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him) it was obvious that he was set on his decision and nobody expected to be a Breeland-Tucker wedding.

When Friday rolled around I knew I had to talk to George, we'd agreed to meet to discuss our upcoming (or, nonexistent-I wasn't sure) date.

However, he'd said it wasn't his call to make, whether or not we were together or not? And in a way I knew he was right. It was my call and I had to take charge one way or another.

I had the weekend off which for me was almost too much free time; especially in Bluebell, Alabama. In New York, I'd go shopping, lounge at an upscale spa or spend my time doing anything other than clamber down a dirt driveway in heels, heading straight for a dive bar.

And here I was, the Rammer Jammer. Not exactly the ideal place to meet George, as Wade was probably working, but in Bluebell? What choice did I really have? It wasn't like New York City; I couldn't just pick a tiny unknown café and be sure I wouldn't cause trouble. In New York few people knew me by name. I couldn't cause trouble just by setting foot in a restaurant. In Bluebell, on the other hand, it was a good day when there were no whispers.

The bell chimed as I cautiously cracked the door open and slid in, willing myself to be invisible. But of course I didn't get that wish; heads snapped into my direction as I quietly and rather sheepishly slid into a bar stool at the very end hoping they wouldn't looked in my direction but of course that didn't happen.

Wade slid a glass across the counter to an old man before heading my way "What'll be, Doc?" he asked.

He sounded a bit tired and looked really tired. "No offense but you look rough." I blurted said which left me a quick add "How long has it been since you've slept?"

His expression changed entirely at my words; he pondered the question for a moment and shook his head "Dunno, a few days probably."

I didn't want to pry, and ask why he hasn't been sleeping. God knows it could be anything from bugs to frogs down here. I longed for a steady sound of traffic lulling me to sleep in the city.

Wade just kept looking at me "You gonna order or what?"

"Uh," I fumbled for words, suddenly feeling a bit awkward "Ginger ale please, I'm um waiting for someone oh and some chicken wings, hot wings actually."

He just looked at me for a long moment trying to ponder something but shook it off and said" Tucker? " he pressed then pondered a bit "You feeling alright Doc? Usually Ginger ale is when you get sick?"

"Yeah I'm just feeling under the weather and thought I order Ginger ale, and some chicken hot wings if that's alright." I told him with an innocent look on my face.

Damn it Zoe, why you agree to a meeting, at the Rammer Jammer?

I tried to make it sound as innocent as possible, even though no matter what I say it wouldn't make any be any better than "Yeah, well he told me loves me, so I've agreed to meet with up with him, you know to let him know that where we stand in my mind." No, that definitely wouldn't be a good idea. So I lied, kind of.

"Yeah, um there's something that we kind of need to work out." I sighed, as I was tapping my fingers on the countertop.

"Right," he mumbled, before he gave me a nod on making a ginger ale for me and some chicken hot wings as he went to the back to get my order and walking back to his other customers.

Super, I've just alienated Wade; too. That's just what I needed.

The bell chimed again and my attention was directed towards the door, where Lemon Breeland who came putting her head high as she looked around and narrowed towards me.. oh boy? This doesn't look any good.

"You have some nerve Zoe Hart!" Lemon narrowed towards me with a bit sneer thru my voice.

"Um excuse me?" I asked a bit confuse.

"Don't act so innocent; you're going on a date with George aren't you? You finally got what you wanted after ruining the BIGGEST DAY OF MY LIFE! If you haven't come down here and be sharing the office with my daddy! We probably are in our honey moon! And now thanks to you! You're going after George and going on a date with him aren't you! You little HARLOT!" Lemon exclaimed leaving me in shock. Somehow during that speech I got pissed. I'm about this far to not kick her ass but considering her dad and I are somewhat friends I didn't want to make anymore enemies.

**"EXCUSE ME!"** I exclaimed stated as everybody watched what's going on between Lemon and I? "_**First of all! The only reason why I'm here is because my dad Dr. Harley gave me half of the office; which by the way I didn't find out till the first day I got here that he's my actually biologically FATHER! I have been working my ass off to get some customers; following every tradition you guys have and somehow along the way I fell in love with it so don't you DARE call me a HARLOT and even if I didn't come down here it wouldn't be my fault so don't you dare assume anything where you don't know anything about me or my family! Especially me just because I'm from New York that doesn't give you the right to JUDGE ME from where I came from. I may look like I'm spoiled but I'm not. I WORK MY ASS OFF 24/7 hrs a day in New York to became a surgeon doctor just like my father! And 2nd of all I may had a crush on George which I had to admit it's probably because we had that much in common seeing that we're from New York! And you don't seem me telling you anything on how you dressed. And 3rd of all! I'm not going on a date with George in fact I was going to tell him that …. "**_ I paused for a moment because the next thing I knew I felt a bit dizzy… as I tumbled towards the counter… and before I knew it George comes rushing in between the both of us.

"Lemon, Zoe, what's uh going on?" George casually came in between us where Lemon and I narrowed slits towards him as Lemon continued to sass me "I was just telling Zoe Hart that Bluebell doesn't need her anymore seeing she's the affair of Dr. Harley and his lady in a cruise where my daddy is more than happy to take over the company and telling her how she's the reason why you cancelled the wedding in the first place." She exclaimed where I was still getting dizzy the moment.

"Lemon that's not why I …" George stated before he looked at me trying to steady me but Wade beat him to it.

"Doc?" Wade stated with a concern thru his voice "Are you … okay?"

"Uh…" I stated as my eyes started to blink a bit and said" Uh Wade…"

"Yeah Doc." Wade stated as he caught me before I fall off before I spoke up"I think, you should call… Lavon… I don't … feel… so good" and then everything turned black.

"ZOE!" Shelly exclaimed along with Rose who came rushing to my side trying to get me to wake up but I couldn't. I felt so dizzy and sick that I couldn't even hear them.

**~Wade's P.O.V~**

"DOC!" DOC! Come on Doc wake up!" I exclaimed as I carefully slapped her in the cheek as I yelled out "CALL 911! We got a doctor unconscious! Someone get LAVON NOW!" which left Rose exclaimed "I'll get him!" then she raced to find Lavon, where Lemon who looked a bit pale then George trying to steady her… I didn't want to think about it.

"Is anybody calling 911!" I exclaimed.

"The ambulance is on it's way Wade." Shelly exclaimed as she rushed to get a wet towel on top of Doc's forehead where her skin was a bit pale, making me worried about her. what's going on with you Doc?

****End of Chapter Four****

**So what do you think? I thought two chapters would be good since I'm on the roll today and since I'm starting to get tired. I'm going to continue more tomorrow and the rest of my stories ! so what do you think of the Cat Fight between Lemon and Zoe? I thought Zoe deserved to tell off Lemon but what's going happen now when Zoe rushed to the hospital? Not what you had in mind huh? Well I thought I give out a surprise for you reviews out there ! and don't forget to review your opinions!**


	5. Ch 5: Unexpected News

**Chapter Five: Unexpected News!**

**Wade's P.O.V.**

"Come on Doc! Wake up!" I exclaimed as I was trying to wake up doc. Why didn't I notice this before god damn it?!

Just when I was about to say something; Rose came with Lavon with the ambulance where they carried Doc strapped on the rolling bed inside the vehicle.

"Can I come with her?" Rose stated then spoke up "I'm the only family she has; along with Wade and Lavon; we're practically family to her; please" where you can tell she was crying her eyes out.

"Alright only you three." One of the guys spoke up as he strapped Doc inside.

"Wade you go with her I have to call Zoe's parents." Lavon spoke up as I snapped out of it "Wade come on go on."

"But... you're closer with Doc than I am. She wouldn't want me there." I stated but Rose whiplashed towards me and said" WADE KISELLA YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THERE RIGHT NOW! OR HELP ME GOD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" leaving me and Lavon dumbfounded from her outburst.

"Sorry… I always wanted to say that…" Rose stated sheepishly towards me "But seriously Wade didn't you hear Zoe, she called out for you that has to mean something besides… she needs you more than you think?"

I nodded and said" Alright, Lavon I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Alright I'll go call Z's parents and meet you guys over there." Lavon explained as he dialed Doc's parents but what I didn't expect was to see Doc's cousin with her husband along with the rest of the family to come rushing as Rose and I were to wait in the waiting room.

**_~ the hospital where Wade, Rose were waiting on the results on Zoe~_**

"How long does this usually take?!" I exclaimed as I was pacing back and forth.

"Wade please calm down! I'm sure the doctors are taking care of Zoe." Rose spoke up as she was trying to calm down from the shaking she's been doing.

"You're right Rose; I'm sorry I'm just I'm worried about her is all." I spoke up quietly as I sat down; bowing down my head with my hands covering my face.

"I know you are Wade" Rose stated as she patted my back "I wonder if Lavon called her mom to come down here… I mean the last time Zoe's mom came in Bluebell it didn't work very well."

I chuckled as I remembered seeing Doc's mom coming down to Bluebell and said" Yeah I remember that… I wasn't a bit surprised to see her in those fancy clothes of hers."

"Yeah we-" Rose stopped as she saw two people rushing in to the counter; the girl had brown hair in a black coat; along with a guy running after her **_(a/n: guess who's the couple is; I'll give a hint *cough does Stars Hallow seem familiar to you*cough* and yes they are going to be the guest stars in this story as Zoe's cousin in her dad's side of the family)_**

"Mare hold on a minute!" The blonde brown guy stated" Her room would be down this hall over here." as they reached to the counter "Excuse me nurse can you tell me where I can find a Zoe Hart; she's my cousin! I was told she was rushed thru the emergency room."

"Hold on one minute…." The nurse stated as she was typing thru her computer "Zoe Hart; the doctors are treating her right now but, once they are done you'll know the results on your cousin."

The brown hair girl looked at her husband/friend/boyfriend I wouldn't know… and then looked back at the nurse and smiled "Thank you."

As they sat down across from Rose and I; Lavon came with Doc's parents and two other people; along with two twins who the guy in the hat **_(a/n: ah yes you would have to guess that would be Lorelei and Luke carrying their twins; Lorelei is Zoe's dad (not biologically father) brother; I know in the show Lorelei was the only child but, I thought she deserves to have a brother in my story ^_^ I hope you enjoy this part of the chapter so far)_**

"Ror! Did you found out anything!" the tall brown hair woman answered where the girl shook her head.

"No not yet mom; the doctors are treating her right now. I'm worried mommy!" the brown hair girl explained as she laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I know Ror; but Zoe will go thru this; she's stronger than she looks you know after all she's a Gilmore. Sort of." The brown hair lady spoke.

"Wade! Rose! Did you found out anything?" Lavon exclaimed as he rushed along with Doc's parents towards us where Rose and I shook our heads "no"

**_~Lavon's P.O.V~_**

"Lor, thank you for coming you have no idea how much this means to me." Zoe's dad spoke up towards his sister.

"Of course; you know Zoe is like a 2nd daughter to me besides; she'll make thru this David; I'm sure of it." Lorelei spoke up as she curiously turns to us and said" David who was that guy you ran with?"

"Oh that was Lavon Zoe's good friend and happens to be the mayor in Bluebell." Zoe's dad spoke up as he turned towards me, Wade and Rose "Lavon come over here a second I want you to meet you some people."

"Alright." As I walked up to them "I'm Lavon; a good friend of Zoe Hart."

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Lorelei; this is my husband Luke; with the twins Avan Dante Lucas Jr but we call him A.D. for short and then there's Mikayla Carson but we call her Mickey for short. And this is my oldest daughter Rory and her husband Tristan."

"It's nice to meet you guys, that's Wade; Zoe's neighbor and Rose one of Zoe's good friends." I explained as Wade and Rose said" hello" to them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Rory spoke up.

Just when we were done with the introduction the doctor that was working with Zoe came to the lobby and said "Family of Zoe Hart."

"That would be us." Zoe's mom spoke up along with her husband/ or ex husband now… along with Zoe's relatives; with me, Wade and Rose.

"How is she doctor?" Rory spoke up.

"She's going to be fine." Dr. Calvin Kline stated leaving us in relief "But… while we were treating her we had to put her to sleep seeing that her blood pressure was a bit high so she's in rest right now and stable along with the baby."

"Baby" Wade spoke up with a hoarse tone thru his voice. "What baby?"

"She's pregnant? She's going to be a mother." Dr. Calvin Kline told us leaving us in shock.

"WHAT!" Zoe's mom exclaimed stated leaving Wade and I to cringe on her tone "How is that possible! She can't be pregnant that's … nearly impossible…"

"Well… as far as I know the charts aren't wrong with this kind of thing and your daughter Zoe is very much pregnant… and I would watch that tone of yours if I were you Mrs. Hart… "Dr. Calvin Kline narrowed his eyes towards Zoe's mom.

"Marlee; I'm sure Zoe has a logically explanation for all this but right now I'm just thankful Zoe is going to be alright. Right doctor?" Zoe's dad in a calm tone thru his voice.

"Of course; you're daughter is very much stable we just put her to sleep to rest; so we're going to keep her here for about a week depending on how she'll be feeling." Dr. Calvin Kline spoke up.

"Thank you doctor for everything." Lorelei spoke up as she gave a huge sigh of relief as the doctor nodded as he went back to work and before he walked away Rory asked the doctor "Is there any way we can see her? If that's possible…"

"Of course only two at a time." Dr. Calvin Kline spoke up.

"So… who's going to visit her first?" Wade spoke up leaving me to comment "How about the both of us then they can go afterwards if that's alright with you folks."

"Oh of course Lavon take your time" Lorelei spoke up with a smile and said" We'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you." I spoke up greatly as Wade and I were walking to Zoe's room.

**_~Wade's P.O.V~_**

"I can't believe she's pregnant." I spoke up as we were walking to the 2nd floor as we were turning left to Doc's room.

"Me either… so what are going to do?" Lavon spoke up leaving me to froze in my spot and question him "Do what?"

"About Zoe Wade, I mean it's obvious that it's your baby am I right?" Lavon question as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I told him denying the fact that he could know… I mean the only person who would know is Zoe and I'm pretty sure she hasn't told anyone besides Tucker but then again it's Lavon. He knows everything when it comes with Bluebell.

"Wade…" Lavon stated as I looked at him before we heading inside of Doc's room "Don't lie to me… I know it's yours. You and Zoe… did what you did the night of George and Lemon's wedding well cancelled wedding?"

"How can you so sure of that." I told him.

"Wade I'm not stupid… besides… Zoe told me… well some parts anyway." Lavon spoke up leaving me to sigh.

"What exactly did she tell you?" I told him.

"Not much…. Just between the lines that she's confuse of her feelings." Lavon told me.

"Why should I? she's very much made her decision when she picked Golden Boy instead of me. I mean I don't belong with her….she needs someone who would treat her right; and wouldn't break her heart... and that's not me Lavon… I'm a bartender while Tucker… is a lawyer she needs someone who can take care of her… where I can't even do that." As I looked away.

"Wade… you know that's not true." Lavon stated leaving me to protest but he kept talking "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love her." I looked up and told him "I don't love her."

He smirked and said" Yes you do… despite everything you both are stubborn and hardheaded." Leaving me to protest but he continued "And don't tell me you're not stubborn because we both know that's not true."

I sighed and said" Alright… alright fine… I have feelings for her but, it wouldn't matter anyway she loves Tucker."

"Does she? Does she really?" Lavon spoke up as he headed inside leaving me confuse.

"What do you mean does she really of course she do-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Doc laying down in that hospital bed filled with wires all over her leaving me to stop and watch her there.

"Lavon what was that about?" I whispered harshly at him.

"Wade…" Lavon spoke up quietly "I don't see why you can't just tell her how you feel about her; you might be surprise."

_~Zoe moved her hand; leaving Wade and Lavon to jump in surprise~_

"Doc?" I spoke up "Can you hear me?"

"Wade…" Zoe spoke quietly…

"Yeah it's me Doc, me and Lavon are both here… all you gotta do is open your eyes… "I spoke up as I gently grabbed her hand where she slowly opened her eyes blinking slowly then smiled as she saw us both. After a long silence Lavon decided to speak up as we were starring at one another.

"Hey Z, I'm glad you're okay! I'll let the doctors you're awake." As Lavon gave a kiss on her forehead leaving us alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I was holding her hand.

"A bit tired…" Zoe spoke up leaving me to chuckle "Well I wouldn't blame you since you been here for awhile."

"Where am I anyway?" Zoe spoke up.

"You're in the hospital you black out at the Rammer Jammer?" I explained leaving her to frown and said" I blacked out… hmm that would explain the fuzzy part…"

"Also… the doctor mentioned something else…" I stated leaving her to arched her eyebrow at me to continue "He said that you're expecting…"

"Expecting what?" Zoe spoke up.

I licked my lips quickly and said" Expecting a baby."

She blinked at me a couple of times and said" I'm sorry I could of sworn you said that I was pregnant… there's no wa-" she stopped mid-sentence so I looked at where she was looking and saw that the doctor in the room.

"Hello Ms. Hart I'm Dr. Calvin Kline I see you're awake." He explained.

"Yeah… is it true?" Zoe asked.

"Is what true? that you're pregnant then yes you are." Dr. Calvin Kline explained.

"Is… " Zoe stated as she furrowed her eyebrows "Is the baby okay."

Dr. Calvin Kline smiled and said" You're baby is fine Ms. Hart, from what I can tell the baby is quite healthy as far as I'm concern but you on the other hand have to relax the baby can tell if you're distraught with that kind of thing; and you need to make sure you eat as well so you both can be stable until the baby comes in labor."

"Thank you Doctor." Zoe smiled leaving him to nod as he checked Doc; with conditions that she was feeling leaving him to nod once more and told her that he's going to get some medicine for that headache.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Doc?" I asked her, which I'm pretty sure she may think I don't know her well but I do… despite how I can see that wall crumbling down one by one.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Zoe spoke up as she looked away as her hands were both in her stomach and said" I can't believe I'm pregnant… I'm having a baby… " as she looked up at me "What are we going to do?"

"Well… what do you wanna do Doc? this is all you and I'll support you 100% on whatever decision you make if you want to keep the baby that's fine; or any other thing you want to do. I'll support whatever decision you make Doc?" I told her.

She nodded and said" Thank you Wade, I don't know what I do if you weren't here with me…. and … despite everything… I want to keep my baby…our baby… is that alright." As she looked at me with her brown chocolate eyes.

"Of course it's alright Doc, like I said I'll support you 100% no matter what. I'll be there for the baby no matter what; I don't want you forget that okay Doc." I told her as she nodded.

"I know you are…. "Zoe told me with a smile on her face.

****End of Chapter Five****

**So what do you think of Chapter 5? I know Wade and Zoe need to talk and be together but there's going to be some tension on whatever decision that Zoe makes. And don't' worry she's going to talk to George and hopefully things will work out… wish me luck on the next chapter!**


	6. Ch 6: Zoe's Decision

**Chapter Six: Zoe's Decision to Make**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

"Hey Doc." wade stated as I looked up at him with a serious look on his face "We have to talk."

I looked at him for a long moment nodded at him and said" Yeah we do."

Wade looked at me; before he can even speak my cousin Rory came in with her husband Tristan "Hey Zoe; I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

I looked at Wade who looked annoyed because we were about to talk but I didn't want to be rude and I haven't seen my cousin in forever.

"Of course not; we were just um… talking… "I stated as I looked at Wade with "we'll talk later "look and then he nodded and said" I'll uh talk to you later today okay Doc."

"Okay…" I told him as Tristan nodded at him where Rory sat next to me "How are you feeling?"

"I been worst…." I told her as Tristan said" So that's Wade huh?"

"Yeah… that's Wade…" I stated as I arched my eyebrow at my cousin in law and said" Why…."

"No reason I was just wondering is all." Tristan told me.

"Hey babe do you mind If me and Zoe talk for a few minutes it won't take very long." Rory sweetly towards her husband which he nodded to leave us to talk.

"Of course Mare; I'll be outside." Tristan told us and said" I'm really glad you're okay Zoe, Mare over here was worried sick about you including Lorelei and Luke along with your parents." Tristan explained as I nodded knowing this.

"I'm sure they are we'll talk soon okay Tris." I told him as he nodded to leave us alone.

"How are you really?" Rory told me as I didn't know this was coming.

"Nauseated but I guess that's how pregnancy goes." I told her as I looked away.

"Is it Wades?" Rory asked as I looked at her surprised.

"How did yo-"I stopped midsentence before she interrupted me "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you guys before we came in… I didn't mean too… I mean why didn't you tell me you were pregnant. I thought we were best friends." Rory spoke up.

"Oh Ror, I had no intention on keeping this a secret but I didn't know I was pregnant until Wade told me which lead me to wake up…" I explained to her.

"Oh… so you didn't know you were pregnant." Rory said in a surprise tone.

"Yeah I didn't know… Wade and I were going to discuss it too… until you guys came in… which it's fine… I needed to talk to you anyway. I missed you." I told her.

"I miss you to Zoe. So that's Wade huh?" Rory as her eyes were moving her eyebrows up and down leaving me to laugh.

"Yeah that's him." I told her.

"He seems nice." Rory told me which left me in confuse.

"He was really worried about you Zoe, I don't' think I ever seen anyone who cares about you then he has. He really loves you." Rory explained.

"Yeah…. we're not together Ror. He's just my neighbor." I told her.

"It doesn't seem that way to mean trust me; I was in that same situation before me and Tristan got together and it took me a long time to open up towards a guy. Believe me." Rory explained to me.

"I know… it's just hard to keep up with him I mean… there's nothing we have in common besides us yelling at each other and I don't want my baby to grow up like that where his/her parents argue over anything you know." I told her.

"I know the feeling… I felt that way before Tristan and I were expecting as well." Rory explained leaving me to widen in surprise "Wait you're pregnant too."

Rory couldn't stop smiling and said" Yeah I am. I just found out 2 weeks ago; so I'm not that far away along from you I guess we're both pregnant together." I couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"Congratulations I know you two wanted to have kids." I told her.

"Thanks; I'm so happy I haven't gotten a chance to tell Tristan yet; I wasn't sure at first until I took the pregnancy test and then when I was about to tell him; that's when I got a phone call from Aunt Marlee that you were in the hospital so we raced over to see you as soon as we heard the news." Rory explained.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I didn't mean to spur it on you Ror, I'm just… I'm scared." I told her.

"I know you are you but Zoe, I seen the way you and Wade look at each other; it's how Tristan and I look each other… you guys are in love… and don't do what I did and wait till you see him again. Trust me it took me a long time to even see how Tristan is the one for me." Rory explained.

"What do you mean?" I told her.

"I mean you stubborn hardheaded cousin of mine; stubborn is in our genes; follow your heart Zoe; he's a good guy. And I don't know about this George fellow but it seems to me if he really cared about you he would have been there in the hospital instead of Wade don't you think?" Rory explained.

I paused a moment noticing that; George hasn't came to the hospital I wonder why… does he know that I made my decision… who knows what could happen.

**~a week later~**

**Wade's P.O.V.**

I just talked to Lavon this morning saying that Doc is checking out the hospital today; every since she was told she was pregnant; I been trying to talk to her but, with her cousins and relatives in town I thought I let her spend some time with them.

Turns out that Doc's cousin Rory is also pregnant and Tristan her husband is ecstatic to be a father leaving me in question between my relationships with Doc? Are we together? Are we just neighbors soon to be parents? So many questions and yet I still don't know the answer.

I was heading to meet up with Lavon since he was busy being the Mayor and all that he wanted me to pick up Doc? where I thought her relatives were going to be with her but they had to head back home so here I am parking my trunk to the parking lot and meeting up with Doc.

As I was heading to her room; I stopped as I saw that Tucker was in the room; I couldn't believe it after when she's carrying my child; she's still talking to him… I had to pretend that I didn't hear anything.

"Hey Doc." I told her as I casually came inside leaving Tucker glaring at me that automatically he just left without a word.

"George! Wait!" Zoe stated but George answered "You already made your decision Zoe; good luck with everything. And I mean that I'm going to be there every step of the way… but don't expect me to okay with this." Leaving me to a bit confuse.

Zoe sighed in frustration as she pouted; I couldn't help but wanting to kiss those lips but I had to refrain myself.

"So... what was that about?" I asked as I casually sat down next to her.

Zoe sighed as she looked at me still pouting and said" I told him… that I couldn't go out with him and that … my heart belongs to someone else…"

**_~Zoe's P.O.V-2 hrs ago before Wade came inside~_**

I was expecting Wade to pick me up because Lavon had mayor business to attend too which left me deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone come inside my room; what I didn't expect that it was George Tucker… the last guy I expected.

"George…" I stated as I was a bit surprised as he casually came inside and said" Hey Zoe."

"Wha-what are you doing here?" as I cleared my throat as I sat down on my bed.

"I came to see how you were doing? I'm sorry I couldn't visit before I just… I had to talk to Lemon first before I came to visit you." George explained leaving me to frown. Usually I would be upset but, for some reason I wasn't… I was sort of expecting this…

"So you and Lemon are okay now?" I asked as I looked away.

"I think so, I mean I told her that despite how we were together for a long time; I needed someone who would support me and love me… and even when she did all that… we need closure between us so... yeah I think me and Lemon are okay now." George explained.

"I see…. And who is this someone that you're expecting to be?" I told him as I faced to face towards him.

"Well I was hoping it would be you Zoe." George explained **_(a/n: ugh?! Don't you hate when that happens; but don't worry I'm making sure Zoe picks Wade buahaha (lol) but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter)_**

I looked at him disbelief; I really hope he doesn't expect me to be with him when I'm carrying Wade's baby; our baby… I had to tell him what I was going to tell him at the Rammer Jammer…

"George… "I stated as I looked at him and said" After everything that has happen; I admit I had feelings for you but, it doesn't change anything… because I don't want to be a rebound towards you… what I mean is… I do care about you George but, I can't be with you… I'm sorry I can't go out with you…"

George smile turned to frown then to confusion and said" May I ask why you don't want to be with me? is it because of Lemon because I can tell you she's really sorry for saying that kind of thing… she was just upset…"

I just shake my head and said" No it's not about Lemon, it's not about at all; this is about me George… and besides I can't be with you… when I'm having a baby…"

George looked at me blinking his eyes slowly and said" I'm sorry what!"

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered to him closing my eyes as I was waiting for his reaction but, nothing came yet "Does he know…"

"Yeah…we did…" I told him as I opened my eyes; his face showed was unemotional and said" I see… so you're picking him despite how I have feelings for you."

"You may say you love me… but I don't believe at all…. If you really didn't loved me to begin with… you wouldn't be back with Lemon and cancelled the wedding in the last minute of the wedding day." I told him hoarse tone thru my voice.

He sighed as he pulled his hair in frustration and said" So what?! You think my feelings for you are rebound; it's not Zoe, I do love you."

I looked at him for a long moment and said" If you did… you wouldn't broken my heart George; and I have to do what's best for my baby; for mine and Wade's baby. I love him George… "

"Does he know? That you love him I mean." George asked.

"No he doesn't George and I rather that I tell him and I hope we can still be friends…." I stated but George beat me to it "I don't know… I mean it's bad enough you had sex with him… that I can understand because at the time I was getting married… and then… I cancelled it… because I realized I was in love with you … and then I asked you out… and then you told me if we can rain check on that date since you weren't feeling very well which we never did went out to begin with … so I can't really be angry at you… but, I'm not sure if we can be friends I mean not right away… but soon we could."

I gave him a small smile; I knew he would understand which is one of the reasons what made me attractive to him in the first place but, I was very much attractive towards Wade; even if I haven't gotten the courage to tell him yet.

Before either of us can say anything that's when Wade came in leaving George to nod to me; where he glared at Wade at first which gave me the chills a bit… but that was before he said after I told him "George wait!" leaving him to say "You already made your decision Zoe; good luck with everything. And I mean that I'm going to be there every step of the way… but don't expect me to okay with this."

So here am I alone with Wade; trying to come up with something but; it was blank the moment.

**_~Zoe and Wade finally alone to talk~_**

**_Wade's P.O.V._**

"So… I ask again? What was that about?" I asked casually as I looked at Doc, sitting in the 2nd chair as I moved the other chair out of the way sitting next to her.

"I just told him the truth…. I think he hates me…" Zoe whispered as she was about to cry but I couldn't let her cry again.

"Now why makes you think he hates you Doc?" as I sat down next to her; as she laid her head on my shoulder as she was playing with my shirt.

"I told him … that I don't want to be his rebound… even though it's been a few weeks… I had to follow my heart despite how I been ignoring it's pleas from the past few weeks…." Zoe explained.

"Oh really? And who's the lucky guy hmm? Is it the other Doctor that came a few weeks ago? Or the guy from New York who?" I sarcastically told her.

"No… he's in this room." Zoe looked down which left me to arch my eyebrow at her and said" The only person who's in this room is m-"as I realized she was talking about me… I felt my heart racing really fast the moment.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" I asked; just to be sure.

"No… I'm not." Zoe explained as she looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes; as I looked down thru her eyes; I noticed she wasn't lying… at this.

"Are you sure about this I mean; this is me we're talking about. I mean I don't understand why you don't want to be with Tucker I mean he's the perfect guy for you Doc. he has more money; he's from New York you guys have that much in common and what do I have… a dad who's drunk; I don't even have that much expectation in my life at the moment." I told her.

"That's not true…." Zoe stated as I looked down to her as I was about to say something but she continued to talk "You have a job at the Rammer Jammer where you have the biggest heart that I know who cares about his friends; his family despite how you and your brother don't get along and I know you won't admit it but I know you miss him and you took care of me when I got hurt from that wire and helped me get that baby goat… and you helped me cook that chili for that chillie competition and if that's not a good person that I don't know what is. You're this amazing, sweet guy underneath where I seen a few times before along with Lavon. I care about you Wade; and this baby, our baby is going to be so proud of you. I can feel it. And if you don't want to be with me that's fine we can just be friends for the sake of our baby and.. "While she was talking I was a bit shocked that she sees me that way; I had no idea she felt that way and before I knew It I kissed her. only this time; I didn't stop myself because I'm in love with her; despite how we argue we talk about things that I don't think I ever told anyone including her towards me; I just love her and I'm not planning on letting her go ever.

"You really mean that." I told her as I kissed again only a quick kiss.

"Yeah I do." Zoe told me with a smile and kissed me again which I was happily to oblige.

"I love you Zoe." I told her; it was the first time I ever expressed my feelings about anyone except my mom and that was the only time I ever told.

Zoe smiled and said" I love you too Wade."

I smiled and gave her another quick kiss and said" Let's get home Doc?" as I helped her up as she was getting her things together.

"Home; I like that." Zoe smiled which left me to smile back.

****End of Chapter Six****

**And that's the end of the chapter so what do you think of the new two chapter that I updated. It took me about less than 2 hrs to write this but, I'm glad I've finished this. Hopefully I have lots of reviews for this! ZADE ALL THE WAY :] love love love it!**


	7. Ch 7: Unexpected Double Surprise!

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected Double Surprise!**

**~three months and 2 weeks later~**

**~Lavon's P.O.V~**

After learning that my best friend Zoe was having a baby, was unexpected especially for Zoe; since she wasn't aware she was pregnant to begin with until the doctor confirmed it I mean she had suspicion but, she thought it was the flu and now that she's having a baby it's my job to make sure she and the baby are both healthy and have a safe labor for both Zoe along with the baby. Once I went downstairs I decided to make some breakfast for both Zoe and Wade since they seemed to be working things out which I'm glad for them. Especially for those two, they both deserved it; lately George who hasn't talked to Zoe, because of her choice to pick Wade instead of him… I felt kind of bad, because after everything that happen; I didn't want anybody to be getting hurt but, mostly I'm just glad everything works things out for the best I suppose.

As I walked down to the kitchen I saw my best friend Zoe greeted me, then I noticed her stomach was bigger than I expected but I greeted her anyway "Morning Z, you're just in time I'm making some breakfast."

"Morning Lavon, and yes please. I'm starving and I'm sure the baby is too." Zoe spoke up as she sat down where Wade came in, greeting Zoe with a morning kiss and mumbled "Morning Doc, morning baby" as he kneeled down on Zoe's stomach. I just shook my head knowing things are getting better for them both at least I thought it was anyway…

"What time is the doctor's appointment doc?" Wade spoke up as we were eating our breakfast thanks to me.

"Around 12 at noon, are you sure you can come?" Zoe spoke up.

"Of course I can come; I'm not going to miss anything besides I don't have work today." Wade spoke up which left me to arched my eyebrow.

"Are you sure Wade I mean I'm sure I can just go by myself…?" Zoe stated which left me to say something "Z, if Wade can come then let him go I mean he is the father and even if he can get out of work which I'm sure he'll find a way I'll come with you since there's not much to do today." I told her.

"Well… if you guys are sure and that would be great Lavon." Zoe smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast.

**~heading to the doctors from Bluebell to Mobile~**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Wade to come pick me up so we can get to the doctors; I read the time it was about 11:25 in the morning… until I saw his car.

"Finally I thought you weren't going to make it" I stated as I went inside, I noticed my stomach was bigger than I usually anticipated…

"I told you I was going with you and I never break a promise Doc, let's get outta here hmm?" Wade smiled as he assured me by kissing my hand. I smiled as I nodded to confirm this.

"You nervous?" Wade asked.

"I was until you came with me." I told him with a smile which he smiled back.

"Trust me doc I wouldn't miss it for the world." Wade said.

Once we reached to the hospital, Wade went to park not so far so I wouldn't have to walk that much and once we reached inside we went to the elevator to the 3rd floor where our doctor's office was.

**~Waiting room~**

**Wade's P.O.V.**

"I'm going to check us in okay." Zoe spoke up as I nodded.

"I'll be over there." I told her as I sat down on one of those chairs, as I held my breath to calm myself down, although I had to admit I'm a bit nervous because well I don't know anything about babies and I'm pretty sure Doc does she's a doctor and everything but neither of us knows how to be a parent so I'm pretty sure we're both nervous on our own way.

"Zoe Hart." One of the nurses called which left Zoe and I to sit up as went inside to follow the nurse.

"Ms. Hart here you go, the doctor should be with you in a moment." The nurse spoke up and while Doc wasn't looking, the nurse winked at me which left me to ignore her since I was to focus on the baby at the moment.

"So… this is what the doctor's office look like huh?" I spoke up making some conversation.

"Pretty much." Zoe said as she sat down on those chairs where you lay down on your back **(a/n: if anyone knows what those are called whenever you go to the doctors pls let me know, it would be very appreciated, alright on to the story)**

"Ah, hello Ms. Hart. I assume this is the father." Dr. Calvin came in with the medical board with him.

"Yes, I'm the father." I spoke up as I held Doc's hand that I support whatever decision she makes.

"That's good; now let's see how the baby is hmm?" Dr. Calvin stated as he spoke up as he continued to talk "Ms. Hart why don't you lie down for me, and let's see how the baby is alright?"

"Okay." Zoe laid down as Dr. Calvin lifted her shirt, where her stomach is huge **(a/n: just so you know there's going to be a bit of a surprise and neither of them would even expect it ^_^ hope you enjoy!)**

Dr. Calvin put some blue gel on Doc's stomach and spread it around in the middle, where there's this machine where you can see how the baby looked like.

"Let's see… here's the baby's head, with both arms, both legs and toes…. and you can hear the heartbeat…" Dr. Cavlin as he showed the both of us our baby. That's our baby... our little miracle.

"Wade, our baby is beautiful…" Zoe whispered leaving me to comment "Yeah, our little miracle doc, we made beautiful babies don't we doc? I love you so baby!" as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh this is interesting…" Dr. Cavlin stated leaving Zoe to say "What is?"

"Looks like you carrying for three people Ms. Hart." Dr. Calvin leaving me dumbfounded "Whaaa"

"What do you mean?" Zoe said.

"Well you see this." Dr. Calvin stated leaving us to nod showing two more babies hiding thru the screen "Turns out there's one more baby in there, seeing that there's two of them, I would say you're having twins including yourself Ms. Hart."

"Wade! We're having twins!oh Wade I'm so happy! We're having twins isn't this wonderful!" Zoe exclaimed as she gave me a hug.

"Yea doc, that's amazing…" I stated leaving me in my thoughts as Dr. Calvin spoke up "Zoe as you can see your babies are very healthy just extra vitamin C and make sure you have plenty of bed rest by next month 2 months since you're going to need it. Oh and also try to not be stressed out to much hmm?

"Don't worry Dr. Calvin I will make sure that she has plenty of rest." I spoke up leaving Zoe to interrupted me "Thank you Dr. Calvin." Zoe spoke up, as she wiped the blue gel off of her stomach, as I helped her up and put her shirt down afterwards to get her purse so we can leave.

"Oh and Zoe," Dr. Calvin spoke up leaving Zoe "Yes ?"

"Congratulations you two! I'm very happy for you both." Dr. Calvin stated leaving Zoe to say "Thank you Dr. Calvin for everything I'll see you next month."

"Of course, and Wade make sure that Zoe has plenty of rest would you?" Dr. Calvin spoke up.

"Of course Dr. Calvin I'll make sure of it." I spoke up which left me in a dumbfounded, shocked expression on my face.

"Come on babe, let's go home." Zoe spoke up with a happy glow on her face leaving me to smile.

"I'll be right there baby, I just talk to Dr. Calvin about something?" I told her leaving her to nod and told me that she'll wait at the waiting room for me.

"Dr. Calvin can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course what's up?" Dr. Calvin spoke up.

"Are you sure there's twins in there… I mean… is that even possible?" I asked. Now I know that might be a bit insensitive of me but, I couldn't help it. I was a freaking out inside but I didn't want Zoe to find out.

"Yes Wade, I'm very certain but this isn't about the babies is it?" Dr. Calvin spoke up as he turned to face me watching me closely.

"No … it's not I just.. I'm not exactly a dad material, I mean I'm very happy that Doc is happy and healthy along with the baby, I mean babies but, how do you know if you're ready to be a father." I asked him as I sat down.

"You don't." Dr. Calvin stated as he sat down next to me "Trust me son, I been there, hell I have twins with a baby girl on the way… and I know what you're going thru but once you see those babies, you're going to love them and treat them well. I felt the same way when I found out my wife was having twins and believe me once you see them. You'll know that you made the right decision loving those babies and your wife."

"Oh… Doc isn't my wife… she's my girlfriend… we barely just got together like 3 months and two weeks ago… and I love her to death." I told her.

"That's good, I mean a few guys aren't always with the mother of their child, sometimes it would drift apart some will be with them thru everything and you're just one of the lucky guys believe me and I'm sure everything will be fine." Dr. Calvin told me leaving me to feel a bit better.

"Thank you doctor for everything I better get going or else Doc will have a hissy fit." I told him.

"Of course, I'll see you next month." Dr. Calvin told me.

**~Having a Picnic~**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

"There you are what took you so long?" I spoke up as I saw Wade coming back from the doctor's office.

"I was just talking to the doctor about something." Wade spoke up.

"Is everything alright." I spoke up with a bit concern thru my voice.

Wade smiled, kissed my forehead "Everything is fine doc, in fact everything is going to be just fine."

"Are you happy?" I told him as I bit my lip.

"Of course I'm happy doc, hell I can't wait till we tell Lavon." Wade spoke up.

"And Rose, with my cousin Rory, with her husband Tristan and my aunt Lorelei and uncle Luke along with my parents…" I told him.

"Of course." Wade spoke up.

"Let's get something to eat I'm a bit hungry." I told him.

"Sure babe and I know the perfect one too." Wade told me.

**~Mobile Park~**

Wade's P.O.V.

"Wade where are we?" Zoe spoke up as she was looking around to a small park, that I used to come here when I was a kid with my mom.

"We're in a park, I thought you might want to know relax in this place" I stated as I got out of the car, getting the picnic basket out of the trunk which I had planned for awhile now leaving doc dumbfounded.

"You planned this?" Zoe curiously said.

"Yes I did. Let's find a spot to eat hmm?" I told her.

"Okay." Zoe spoke up.

Wade set up the blanket for the both of us, as I sat down with the help with Wade and set the picnic for the both of us.

"I had no idea you were setting this up?" Zoe spoke up.

"Oh you know I had some spare time before I went to pick you up and Lavon set this up for us, so I had some help." I spoke up.

"That's so sweet." Zoe stated as she gave me a sweet kiss and ate some sandwiches as we began to talk about what we should for our babies.

"I love you." I told her.

Zoe smiled at me and said" I love you too babe. You know I was actually nervous about today." As she ate a strawberry which I fed her in a cute way.

"Oh yeah how come?" I asked her.

"I didn't expect to be pregnant at all I mean I'm still in shock but, now that I know that you're going to be here for me thru anything. I don't have anything to worry about. I'm really glad you're with me in this. I don't know what I do without you Wade." Zoe told me.

"I didn't either, and we're going to be great parents doc. I can feel it with you as their mama and me being their daddy I'm going to make them proud just so you wait Doc. I'm not going to fail you doc. I promise." I told her.

"I know you wouldn't but I can't believe we're having twins. It's unbelievable hell we haven't even told Lavon or Rose yet or my family. I'm sure they would want to know what's going on." Zoe told me.

"We'll wait later to tell them but, until then let's just have our alone time alright." I told her leaving her to nod.

"Okay." Zoe told me.

****End of Chapter Seven****

**I'm so sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter but I was a bit busy so I didn't had that much time to write and I had a writers block but I managed to finish this so I'm glad to know that you readers out there are still out there. I hope you guys can read my other stories it needs some reviews ^_^**


	8. Ch 8: Rory&Tristan Family Weekend Visit

**Chapter Eight: Rory and Tristan Family Weekend Visit**

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

After a few days after the picnic me and Wade went to talking about where we're going to set the babies and everything. At first we wanted to put them at my house since it has a woman's touch and everything but we may never know.

"Morning Lavon." I told him as I was doing laundry.

"Morning Z, what you doing girl?" Lavon asked.

"Doing laundry, I just got a phone call from my cousin Rory the one you met at the hospital she's coming to visit for the weekend and we're going to go baby shopping since Wade and I didn't get a chance to do that yet." I told him.

"Actually, I'm going to find out today since my cousin is coming with me since Wade is going to be at work and everything." I explained to him.

"Oh yeah, well let me know what's up alright Z, and I'll let Wade know." Lavon told me.

"Thank you Lavon, have you heard anything from Lemon or George." I told him, as I was thinking this. George and I haven't talked since he found out I was with pregnant and choosing Wade over him… I mean I told him the truth the least he can do is being happy for me… he can't expect me to wait for him forever…

"No not really, I mean I seen George here and there but we never really talked Z." Lavon told me.

I sighed and said" Okay…"

"You alright Z, the babies alright?" Lavon asked. Every since I told Lavon that Wade and I are expecting twins he and Wade are a bit protective with me.

"I'm fine, the babies are fine; I just really miss my friends you know and I haven't even bothered to do a baby shower yet even though it's not till 2-3 months away I think. I'm not really used to this kind of thing." I told him.

"I'm sure you'll figure out Z, I'ma let you finish your laundry and don't overwork yourself seeing you're carrying twins and everything okay." Lavon told me.

"Don't worry I won't, I'll see you later Lavon." I told him.

"Later Z." Lavon told me as he was leaving to do mayor duties in Bluebell.

~Later that morning in Stars Hallow heading to Bluebell Alabama~

"Tris are you sure you brought everything?" I told him.

"Yes Mare, especially if you're carrying our child your mom got everything for us to visit Zoe. You don't have to worry about anything Mare trust me." Tristan my husband told me.

"Alright. I just … did you bring my books." I asked him.

He chuckled and said" Of course you would say that and yes I did, come on our flight is at noon we should head over there and check in to see our lovely Zoe Hart hmm?"

"Sure okay." I told him.

**~Rory and Tristan finally arrived to Bluebell, thru an airplane, and a bus where they head to Zoe's work since they knew she's at work right now and decided to give her a surprise visit~**

"Hello anyone home?" I asked thru the doctor's office of my cousins.

"In here." Zoe yelled thru her office as she looked up and saw us she screamed well more like wobble her way over to greet us.

"Ror! Tris! I thought you guys were coming later on today." Zoe exclaimed.

"We were but we decided to come early then we originally planned and look at you Dr. Hart, looking very gorgeous as usual." Tristan commented.

"Why thank you Tristan and Ror you look great how far along are you?" Zoe asked.

"About three months you?" I asked.

"Almost five months I was just going on my doctor's appointment and usually Wade would come with me but since he has work today and it's a bit pact at the Rammer Jammer, I told him that you were coming but, since you guys are here why don't you come with me." Zoe asked.

"Sure we would love to come, in fact why don't Tristan drive since we're both pregnant?" I told her.

"I think that would better than I originally planned" Zoe stated and then I spoke up" So did you and Wade work things out?"

"Yeah we did more than that… we're officially together." Zoe stated with a glow happy smile as far as I can tell as I congrats her.

"That's great Zoe, I'm very happy for you I knew he would be good to you." I told her.

"Yeah I know it was a bit hard actually I wasn't sure if I told you but, George came by after you guys came down here… and we talked… I told him how I felt and he didn't take it very well…" Zoe stated as she had conflicted emotions thru her voice as I went to comfort my cousin "I'm sorry Zoe."

"He would have found out sooner or later… and I'm glad I told him or else… I wouldn't be with Wade and … I can't bear to hurt him anymore then I did before… but enough about that, I'm not expecting just one child in here." Zoe told us

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's pretty crazy; I mean I don't know if you can tell but I'm having twins can you believe that!" Zoe exclaimed leaving me to scream for joy.

"Oh Zoe that's great news. Congratulations! Did you found out about the sex of the twins yet or not yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but today I am and I'm going to tell Wade as soon as we're done with the doctors he's being extra protective of me. I mean I can understand that he wants to be there but, it's a bit annoying sort of." Zoe told us leaving Tristan to chuckle.

"All dads are like that when their expecting their first kid Zoe, besides I'm like that with Mare here even though we're not expecting twins but, we're having a kid just like you and I'm sure our kids are going to be best friends just like you two are." Tristan told us.

"I'm glad, that I'm not pregnant by myself oh Ror, I can't wait till we go shopping." Zoe exclaimed leaving Tristan to groan leaving us to chuckle.

"Oh come on Zoe, do we have to go shopping." Tristan said.

"Yes we do, Wade and I didn't get a chance to buy to go shopping because we didn't know what the sex of the twins were so we decided to wait and finally the time has come and I can finally go shopping and I hope the twins have my fashion sense and everything." Zoe explained to us.

"And of course you're daddy's good looks am I right?" I joked around with my cousin.

"Of course, I mean they are Wade's twins as well" Zoe stated as she looked thru the window as I noticed this and said" What's up cuz?"

"I told my mom about the twins…" Zoe stated as she looked at me and then I said" Oh and what happen?"

"Well… she didn't expect me to be pregnant of all days but, what can you do… and my dad seems very happy about it don't you think? I mean my dad is pretty great." Zoe explained.

"Of course he is, he's the best uncle ever despite how he's always busy being head surgeon and everything." I told her.

She nodded at this as we reached to the Mobile Hospital and went to my cousin's appointment as we waited in the waiting room to call for her.

"I'm going to check in first okay." Zoe said.

"Alright we'll be here." I told her as my husband and I went to sit down in the left side of the waiting room watching some of the kids play with some toys leaving me to rub my stomach gently.

"Hey Mare, soon we're going to watch our kids just like that and I can't wait for our baby to come out." Tristan said in a gentle loving kind of way.

"Me either. Just six months to go… while Zoe is just between three to four months to go." I told him.

"Yep and we're going to be there for her every step of the way." Tristan spoke up.

**~20 minutes later~**

**Zoe's P.O.V**

"Zoe Hart." One of the nurses called my name.

"Right here, is it alright if my cousin and her husband come with me, my boyfriend has to go to work today." I asked the nurse.

"Of course." The nurse told me as she showed us the room where Dr. Calvin should be coming shortly.

"Dr. Calvin should be with you shortly, why don't you lay down here Zoe, and he'll be here soon." The nurse told me.

"Of course." I told her.

"So this is what the doctor's office is like huh?" Tristan asked.

"That's exactly what Wade said." I told him.

Just then I heard a voice, which I could of sworn it sounded like Wade in the background "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Zoe Hart, I'm her boyfriend."

The same nurse said" She's in there with her cousin and husband."

"Thank you." In the background was Wade as he found us.

"Hey Doc, Rory, Tristan nice to see you both." Wade said leaving me dumbfounded.

"Wade aren't you suppose to be at work." I told her.

"Now don't you worry about that, Shelly got everything under control doc. I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Oh are you sure she doesn't need any help? And you're just in time babe" I stated as I whispered to him "Thank you."

"Of course, I told you doc, I'm going to there with you every step of the way alright. I love you." Wade spoke up leaving my cousin to say "Aww" leaving my cousin in law Tristan to chuckle as he kissed my cousin Rory on the forehead.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Ah I see we have some new people." Dr. Calvin spoke up leaving me to smile "I hope you don't mind but my cousin is here with her husband and my boyfriend just got here I hope that's alright."

"Of course its fine, just as long they don't take up much space we'll be good." Dr. Calvin stated as he continued "So we're here to see what sex the twins are am I right?"

Wade and I nodded and said" Yes doctor we're here to find out what sex the twins are."

"Alright let's see, Zoe why don't you lay down as I put some blue gel on your stomach alright." Dr. Calvin stated as I laid down as Wade held my hand so we can both see our twins on the screen "Let's see... here's the twins, and you can see what they look like right now they are half way there. Looks like they might come early but we never know; oh here we go. Looks like you're having a girl and a boy."

"Did you hear that Wade we're having a boy and a girl." I exclaimed.

"I can see that Doc." Wade spoke up grinning like crazy.

"Well as far as I'm concerned the twins are very quite healthy along with the mom am I right?" Dr. Calvin spoke up leaving me to nod as I confirm this I made sure I ate for all three of us we wouldn't want the twins to get sick or anything as he continued "Well it looks like the twins are going to be fine, as long as you are well rested you have nothing to worry about, along with the twins body parts seem to be fine too. Did you guys pick what to name them by any chance?"

Wade and I looked at each other and then Wade spoke up "We have a couple but we're still trying to find out who's who first?"

"Ah I see," Dr. Calvin stated as he continued to talk "Well that's it for today right now Zoe you're going to be in bed rest for the next two months so you should let your boss know about that; and then from there I'll see you next month where in a couple of months you'll have be in going in labor but just in case the twins did come early; we'll have the procedure safe for you and the twins alright. Do you have any questions that you want to know about?"

"Thank you doctor and yes I do have one question?" I asked.

"Ask away." Dr. Calvin spoke up.

"Does it hurt I mean being in a labor I mean." I asked.

Dr. Calvin chuckled and said" Mostly yes, it depends really but you'll be in medication by the time you're close to the labor for the twins and hopefully it would be a safe labor for both you and your twins."

"Thank you for everything." I told him.

"Yes thank you for everything Doctor." Wade said as he thanked our doctor where we were getting help from Wade and Tristan.

**~4 hrs later… heading to the Rammer Jammer~**

**Tristan P.O.V.**

"So this is the Rammer Jammer huh?" I asked as I was sitting next to Wade, Zoe's boyfriend while my wife Rory (a.k.a. Mary as her nickname) and my cousin in law Zoe were sitting in the back which seemed safer at the time.

"Yeah this is it… I know it's not that fancy but…. " Wade stated as he heisted leaving Zoe to assure him me and Rory weren't like that but I decided to let him know that.

"You don't have to worry about anything, we may be rich but, I don't expect anything else considering Rory and I don't live in Haven we live in Stars Hallow which it's almost like this except more homey and friendly which I'm sure this town is just like that right." I told him.

"Something like that come on let's head inside." Wade spoke up as he opened the door for Zoe leaving her to say "Thank you babe."

"Anything for you doc"Wade stated leaving me and Rory to head afterwards as he closed the door behind us.

"Zoe!" a young teenager, with glasses and had brown hair almost like Rory's and Zoe's hair style but darker.

"Hey Rose" Zoe stated as she introduced us "This is my cousin Rory and her husband Tristan their visiting for the weekend. Guys this is Rose, she's a good friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you." I told her.

"He's very nice ain't he Zoe?" Rose blushed in the compliment.

"Of course, he wasn't called King of Chilton for nothing aren't you sweetie." Rory turned to me leaving me to arched my eyebrow.

"Now Mare, that's not the time but, considering she's right about that." I told her.

"They have the best chicken wings here, hey Wade can I have chicken wings please." Zoe ordered as Wade nodded and said" Of course doc, do you guys want anything?"

"Hmmm let's see, I'll have one order of chicken wings, with French fries and two cheeseburgers along with drinks. I would have some coffee please." My wife Rory ordered leaving me to shook my head.

"Ohh can I have a malt shake please." Zoe fluttering her eyelashes towards her boyfriend leaving me to laugh.

"And what about you buddy." Wade said.

"I'll have the same as Rory except for a drink I'll have a malt shake as Zoe's please." I told him as we waiting for our order.

Just then…. A blonde lady I remembered that Zoe mentioned her name was Lemon Breeland; who made her life in hell down here… which made me very protective towards my wife and my favorite cousin in law.

"Zoe Hart." The blonde lady greeted her leaving her to nod "I guess it's true."

"What's true?" Zoe said in a calm voice.

"That you're having a baby ain't that right?" the blonde lady spoke up.

"Yes I am is that a problem?" Zoe said in a calm voice again.

"Of course not… " the blonde lady said… and then turned to us "Hmm… I'm guessing your friends of Zoe Hart."

"No, we're more of her family and I would watch that tone of yours towards my cousin and my wife if you don't mind." I told her.

"He's right about that." My wife Rory who went to calm me down which it worked all the time.

"And who exactly are you if you don't mind me asking?" the blonde lady asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes and said" This is my cousin Rory and her husband Tristan and if you don't mind we're having some dinner it's kind of rude don't you think Lemon and if you're going to be causing me problems don't even bother because I don't want to hear it right now considering I'm not supposed to be stressing out for my kids."

She looked at her for a long moment but, held her tongue and nodded as she went to the bar to order a drink.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That would be Lemon Breeland the one I told you about…." Zoe stated as she calmed herself down as she continued to talk "I really thought I was done with this damn drama but, seriously it's too much for me to handle right now."

"Don't worry Zoe, she won't be able to bother you again, let's tell Wade we want the order to go." I told her.

"Alright thanks Tris." Zoe told me as I went to tell Wade what happen.

"Hey Wade, you think you can get the food to go? Zoe doesn't feel like eating here at the moment." I told him.

"Of course, is she alright? I saw what happen but, as I was about to get over there I guess doc took care of it?" Wade asked.

"Yeah pretty much, Lemon was it? She didn't do much but, from what I can tell I feel like there's going to be trouble and we wouldn't want that right?" I asked him.

"Of course not, I'll get the food right away it won't take long less then 15 minutes." Wade told me.

"Take your time buddy. We'll wait." I told him.

****End of Chapter Eight****

**So what do you think of Chapter 8? Let me know what you think? My hands are starting to get tired from typing but, soon I'll be able to finish this so hopefully you enjoy this story ^_^ no drama yet but, we'll see how Lemon would behave hmm? Oh and if you have any ideal names for the twins please let me know and I'll probably name them for the twins ^_^**


End file.
